What Happened To Bella
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: New sum. set 95 years after new moon edward left bella and she was changed. what happens when she meets up with the cullens at her old high school? Where is edward? What happens when edward and bella croos paths again will they fall in love again?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

Prologue

I was running faster and faster. Faster than I had ever run in my life. I kept checking behind me to see if I was being followed. I was. I tripped over a tree root and couldn't get back up in time; suddenly I felt pain coursing through my body. My name is Bella Swan and I am a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

I was standing by the cliff looking over the ocean when I heard a noise. I turned and ran towards the noise listening carefully for any signs of movement. Jackpot! It was a mountain lion. I attacked it and drained it's blood. When I had finished draining it's blood I ran home. When I arrived my father Charlie was sitting at the table with a worried expression on his face. "Dad what is it?" Charlie took an unnecessary breath. "Bells, there is a new doctor in town and his kids are going to go to the high school." I looked at him bewildered this was what he was worried about. "That's not a bed thing." Charlie looked at me like I shouldn't have said anything. "One more thing I met the doctor and he is a vampire so I'm assuming his "kids" are too." I stood there in shock. The next day at school I was on high alert. While I was at my locker I heard a voice I hadn't heard in over 95 years ask "Bella?"

**A/N: My friend read this and told me to say that I should tell whoever reads this that everything with Charlie will be explained in chapter 4.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

It was Alice. I turned around slowly. "Hey Alice. How are you?" Suddenly I was engulfed in a pixie tornado. "Is he?" I was worried he was I had long ago forgiven the rest of the Cullens except for him. Of course I was still in love with him however I did not forgive for that day that turned my life upside down. I still had the illusions now and then but no more nightmares, obviously. "No he isn't he came with us but when he saw your gravestone with the date of your "death" he bolted. We haven't seen him since and that was a week ago." Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over; worried I hurried her to the nearest girl's room.

**A/N: I am sorry this is short but I can't help it it's my style of writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"He's going to the voltouri. We have to go now." I was shocked at Edward was he getting himself killed because I "died" so young and he had no clue. I thought he didn't care about me. I winced at the pain his name caused me. Alice of course noticed. "What's wrong" It was then I realized she probably didn't know what happened. "Do you know what happened the day he left?" Alice shook her head. I took a deep unnecessary breath and prepared to tell her. " You know what I'll tell you on the way" Alice grinned. "Let's go."

**A/N; Don't kill me as I said before this is my writing style short and sweet I will try and make the next chapters longer no promises though.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

We started walking to the parking lot when I realized I didn't know how we were going to get there. "Alice whose car are we taking?" Alice thought for a moment "Yours because the rest of the family needs to get home somehow." We got into my midnight blue chevron and were on our way. " So about the day Edward left." Once again I took a deep unnecessary breath. "The day Ed-Edward left was the worst day of my existence. When we got home from school he took me out in the woods and told me he didn't love me." Here alice interrupted me. "Wh-What? I didn't see this." Alice was freaking out. "Chill Alice you can't see everything. Anyway after he left –just flat out left me in the woods might I add- I ran after him. I kept running until I tripped over a tree root and couldn't get back up. I curled into a ball until Sam Uley came along and picked me uo and carried me back to Charlie's" Here I stopped because alice gave me a hug. "OMG! I had no idea. I am so sorry." I hugged her back before continuing. "Anyway for the next few weeks I pretty much became a zombie. I wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. Then one day I had just gotten home from school when Victoria came." Here Alice interjected again "Victoria I didn't see this either." I shook my head and continued. "Anyway I started to run even though I knew it was pointless, I kept running until I tripped over a tree root and couldn't get up fast enough. It was here that she bit and changed me. When I awoke she was sitting by my side she told me that she did this so I would have an eternity of misery and then I killed her." Alice looked at me in shock. " Anyway I faked my death and then a few years later I was in the cemetery watching over Charlie when he was shot. I went to him and told him what I was I then asked if he wanted to be a vampire or die. He said vampire"

**A/N: Next chapter will be Alice's reaction to everything bella just told her. I don't know how soon it will be up because I have finals this week thanks to the way my school does their classes so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Review and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight **

It was quiet for several moments. Alice seemed to be thinking about what I just told her. When we arrived at the airport moments later I looked over at Alice and realized that she was having a vision. "Alice what is it?" she was silent for a few moments while her vision played out. "He changed his mind. He's coming home." My eyes widened. "Really?" Alice looked at me and simply nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I had no idea why I was suddenly so excited to see him after what he did to me. Maybe it was because I wanted him to see what his leaving did. _Or maybe it's because you love him, _a voice inside my head whispered. After about 10 minutes of mulling around in my thoughts I decided to talk to Alice. "Hey Alice, Do you know why he came back?" she seemed to hesitate slightly before answering but that might have been my imagination. "Well…..I think it was because of you. He thought that if you were alive you would've killed him for doing this." That did it my eyes pricked with tears that would never come. Suddenly I got an idea. "Alice I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight **

"Ok Alice you know what you're supposed to do" we had already called Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett as well as Esme and Carlisle. They all loved the idea and were in.

Well at least everyone but Rosalie loved the idea. I think she was just tired of Edward moping around. We met all of them at mine and Charlie's house. When we arrived I put my shield over them and all us kids got into Emmett's jeep while Carlisle headed to the hospital and Esme headed home. When Esme got home she sent us a text and we headed to the Cullen's house. I was sitting in the bed so I wouldn't have to open any doors. Once we got to the Cullen's house Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie got out and went inside like any normal day after school. When they got inside I started listening for the signal that meant they found Edward. Seconds later I heard the signal and ran in.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 will be in Edwards's point of view as well as parts of the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch talking to Esme and my siblings when I heard the front door open and close. "Did you guys hear that?" They looked at me like I was crazy. "Did we hear what?" Alice asked. "The door." My siblings started laughing and Esme chuckled quietly. "You're crazy." Emmett spit out in between fits of laughter. I growled suddenly I saw a blur go by me. The laughter stopped instantly. "Carlisle?" Then I felt a gust of wind coming from behind me. "Carlisle?" I was getting nervous. Another blur in front of me. "Carlisle this isn't funny." I heard a chuckle "oh but it is." My knees suddenly got weak. I hadn't heard that voice in over 95 years. "Bella?" She stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Edward."


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Edward stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I thought you were dead." His voice even more beautiful then I remembered. "Nope. Just immortal." His siblings chuckled. "Who changed you?" I opened my mouth to tell him but Emmett interrupted. "That's a no-brainer."

Edward's eyes widened "Victoria?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Where is she? How did you get here?" I looked towards Alice. "Alice. She knows." I nodded. "Yes and she as well as all your siblings and Esme and Carlisle helped me get here but it was mainly her.

**EPOV **

I was in shock. Bella was still alive after all these years of thinking her to be dead after living a long happy life. Not just alive but a vampire. Victoria changed her and Alice knew of her whereabouts. I tried listening to Alice's mind but realized I couldn't. Come to think of it I wasn't hearing the normal chatter going on in my family's heads. Why can't I read their minds!


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

**A/N: Forgot to say this earlier but I got a review that kind of hurt my feelings especially because I had told everyone that my style is short and I can't help that so please if and when you review don't ask for longer chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Alice POV**

Looking at Edwards expression I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. He looked at me even more bewildered. "Why can't I read your

mind?" at this my siblings joined me in my laughter. Even Esme was laughing. "Ask her" I said pointing to Bella laughing.

**EPOV**

My siblings were still laughing so I shook my head and looked towards Bella for a answer. "I'm a shield." My eyes widened in shock and I

stumbled back a few feet. That was not what I expected. "And Victoria?" I asked once I regained my composure. "She's dead. I killed her." I

was not expecting that either. "Bella can we talk?"


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

"Bella can we talk?" I nodded. "Where?" Edward smiled. "How about we go to the meadow?" I gulped. "Uhh…ok." He ran off and I followed

leaving his family behind. Once we arrived at the meadow Edward just kind of broke down. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I

did it so you would be safe. I didn't think Victoria would come after you. I love you. I lied that day in the woods. I have and always will love

you .My days were dark without you. I missed you." I stood there watching his display of emotion. Suddenly I got the feeling that he was

telling the truth. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder-which was easy considering he was on his knees in front of me-and lifted his

chin up. "I missed you too." Then I kissed him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

** Edwards on arms went around my waist and mine encircled his neck. I moaned. I'm no how long we stood there kissing must've been hours. Space all too soon Edward pulled away and I pouted. Edward chuckled "love we better get home soon otherwise Emmett will be making jokes." My eyes widened in the horror of Emmett's jokes. Once again Edward chuckled. "Come on let's race!" I smiled "okay but you are so getting beaten" Edward pouted and I suck my tongue out at him. " Ready go!" We ran off somehow my body knew how to get to the Cullens house. When I arrived Alice was waiting "Come on, come on get inside we need to hide." I looked at her questioningly. "How?" Alice looked at me like I was crazy. " It's obvious you can block my mind and then we'll go all over the house spending are scent everywhere and then we choose one of the places to hide " I thought momentarily I could hear Edward coming. "Ok. Let's do it."**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok I know I've been MIA for awhile but I'm back with another chapter there is only more chapter and then a sequel just to twist things up a bit. Any way review and PM me if you have any ideas on how they story should go. I am soooooo sorry and embaressed that was another story i had written and then i guess i accidently uploaded that instead and ya. Any way i hope you enjoy. i am working on the final chapter now.

**A**lice and I ran around the house spreading our scent before finally deciding to hide in her room. I heard Edward come in and call out "Bella!" I looked at Alice and stifled a giggle. I could hear Edward running around cursing each time he came to a dead end. I looked over at Alice and motioned for her to follow we went and hid again but this time in a place he had already checked. "Bella! Where are you?" I closed my eyes and let my shield down. _You'll have to come and find me. _I looked at Alice and she nodded understandingly. I ran away from her and downstairs as silently as possible. I saw Edward near the couch looking depressed. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Surprise." Instantly his mood brightened. "Man you're fast." I smiled. "Yup." Then I kissed him.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait but I've had terrible writers block and I just couldn't figure out what to say. Any way this is the final chapter of this story and although there will be a sequel I've decided to write either a Glee or a Vampire Diaries story first. Anyway…Enjoy!**

As the sun rose, I lifted my head from Edwards's chest and looked at him. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward was looking at me concerned. "Nothing. I'm perfectly happy." I smiled at him lovingly. "Good." Downstairs I could hear Emmett watching the game with Charlie, who had apparently arrived last night after hearing from me. Yesterday after I revealed myself to Edward, I quickly called my dad and told him where I was. Then Edward and I sped off to his room and made love. "Bella!" I internally groaned. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love Alice, but she could be annoying. I quickly stood up and Edward followed suit. "Shall we?" Edward held out his hand and I took it. "Let's" we ran downstairs at vampire speed. "Hey Bells" Charlie didn't even look up from the T.V. "Bella go take a shower we are going out." I sighed. "Alice, I really don't want to go out" I tried using puppy dog eyes; alas they didn't work "Don't worry. It's the whole family. Not just you and me." I'm pretty sure my face lit up at that. "Ok" I said hi to everyone and ran upstairs to shower. Edward followed. "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. As I was washing my body I looked down at my stomach and noticed a slight bump. No, no, no…this couldn't happen. Especially not so fast. I don't even get my period. Wait…I'm a vampire. Then…no it couldn't be. Could it? Was I pregnant?

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think in a review. **


	15. Authors Note SEQUEL!

I just wanted to say that I have decided to rewrite this story before continuing in with the sequel the first chapter of the sequel has been posted so if you so desire you can read it.


End file.
